


Cat and Dog and Mouse

by Stormfet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Carmilla, Femslash, Lots of Sex, Multi, Threesome, Wolf Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Carmilla go running in the woods together, and they come back energized to an eager Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Dog and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This smut was written as practice to write smut with different characters because it was easier to write with these so if it's a little stiff that's probably why.

Run, jump, kick, breathe, run, the words all blending into themselves, the woods a series of images flashing through her head. Brown, auburn fur, the snow falling on her back, tail straightened, legs pumping. She couldn’t help but let out a howl into the night, rough barking grating at her throat. For once she could run away from it all.

A dark shape appeared in the woods alongside her, deep in the trees, but she could feel it grating against her fur. A shape she didn’t trust. She came to a halt, panting among the trees. She could feel her legs trembling under her, wanting to keep running, her muscles a spring tensed and ready to fly.

The dark shape prowled closer, and Danny let out a gentle growl, starting from the base of her stomach and crawling up and out her throat, pulling her lips back and exposing her teeth as a great black cat stepped out of the trees, almost as tall as Danny (almost). Danny’s teeth snapped together, her tail immediately whipping to the side, another growl escaping her. 

The cat snapped at Danny, tail lashing, a paw reaching out to claw at her. Danny tensed, ready to lunge back, but hostility melted away as the cat pawed at Danny, claws sheathed. There was nothing to fear from this one. Danny’s tail relaxed, thumping gently against the ground as the cat pawed at her head, her ears, her neck. The cat let out a meow, and Danny barked back with a low boof. 

The two animals took off together, running through the forest. At Silas, you could never tell what was in the trees just beyond sight, and another howl went up from deeper into the forest. Danny’s tail twitched, and the panther followed close behind. Together they ran back to the safety of the school, the light from the dorms spilling onto the snow outside.

The cat padded inside and Danny followed, panting from the exertion. As they climbed the steps together, the animal forms melded and disappeared. Two girls were left in their place, one tall, one short.

“Not so bad, Lawrence,” Carmilla said, shaking the snow from her hair and opening the door.

“Neither you, Karnstein,” Danny replied with a smile, a smirk appearing over Carmilla’s face. They walked inside together and climbed the staircase to the familiar wooden door all the way at the end of the hallway, propped open. A voice was spilling into the hallway from inside. A smile crept over both the girls’ faces as they stepped inside.

“...so for once I have the room to...myself,” Laura was saying as they stepped into the room together, before fading out and bursting into laughter. “What brings the two of you together? You hardly ever look at each other without snipping.”

Carmilla glanced at Danny and shrugged. “For once, I don’t feel like it, Xena.”

“Same, fangs” Danny said with a smile, sitting down on Laura’s bed and stretching. Shifting always made her exhausted. She glanced over at Carmilla, yawning the same way. Laura watched interested as the two girls who normally hated each other sat down on her bed, Carmilla pulling the yellow pillow towards her.

“If only someone could get the crick in my neck,” Carmilla groaned, trying to crack her neck. “It’s ever so stiff.” Laura stood to oblige, but Danny sat up and took Carmilla’s neck gently in her hands, pushing against it until even Laura could hear the crack from across the room. Carmilla let out a moan, rolling her neck and stretching. “Much better.”

Laura watched, now suddenly interested as Danny said, “My turn” and showed her back to Carmilla. She reached out and began to massage Danny’s shoulders, who moaned as the muscles in her back and shoulders relaxed, coming unknotted. She sat up, watching two normally enemies suddenly become friendly...if not...more...Laura watched as Carmilla’s hands worked their way over Danny’s muscled back, working their way down from her shoulders lower and lower...and Danny was groaning...

Laura didn’t realize she had her eyes closed until she opened them and her cat and her wolf were looking at her hungrily...together. 

“Come join us,” Carmilla said, almost like a dare. Laura stood up, even the few short steps from her desk to her bed seemed to take forever, before tension broke, and Danny was leaning forward with her long pale arms to close the door and Laura was jumping onto her bed and then there were more than two arms to take her in....there were four wrapping her up in warmth and skin and breaths in her ear and Laura had never felt like this before the two girls before her animal and human at the same time, the fangs in Carmilla’s mouth so like a cat’s, Danny’s pink tongue panting like a dog, curling over her on either side and pulling her in.

And then neither lips met Laura’s, as if they were making her wait for it, Laura watched, warmth spreading out on her lower abdomen at the same time jealousy furrowed her brow and pulled her lip the two girls leaned in and kissed each other, complete opposites, pale and ginger and black hair melding together as Carmilla’s tongue darted out into Danny’s lips, pulling her closer, Danny’s hands circling around Carmilla’s waist, lifting her, pulling her closer.

They broke apart, looking at Laura hungrily again, their arms detangling from each other and suddenly Laura could feel them stalking her from either side and she wanted them both so badly and for once it was possible, never mind the consequences.

“Careful, cupcake,” Carmilla whispered into her ear as she felt teeth nip at her neck, Danny pulling her hair away, tucking it over her shoulder as her lips worked their way down Laura’s neck. “Don’t get lost.”

Carmilla’s lips met Laura’s and it was better than she ever thought possible, Carmilla pulling at her lower lip as she felt Danny’s breath working her way down her neck, Danny’s hands creeping up over her chest, under her shirt as Carmilla’s made their way down to her ass, Danny’s hips grinding tightly against hers, binding Carmilla’s hands between her thighs and Laura’s ass, Carmilla’s chest pressing Danny’s hands against her breasts, lips becoming more heated, hands creeping under shirts. Carmilla slid her hands up and under Laura’s t-shirt, Laura’s hands coming up and Danny leaning back so Carmilla could pull her shirt up. As though Laura’s mind willed it into being, Danny and Carmilla slipped out of their respective shirts before spilling Laura between them so Danny could have her turn at Laura’s lips.

“You okay?” Danny’s blue eyes met Laura’s, and Laura’s smile couldn’t be a clearer answer as Carmilla nipped at her shoulders, sliding her bra off, Danny’s lips meeting hers, a gentler kiss than Carmilla’s, both different, opposite, yet Laura couldn’t get enough of either, dog, cat, vampire, wolf dancing before her, blending together in the best way. 

Laura realized Carmilla and Danny were somehow both tugging at her jeans and she let them slide them off, and clothes were coming off in numbers now, mixing together on the floor before suddenly Laura was sandwiched between Carmilla and Danny completely naked, the feeling of skin on her front and back practically enough to send her over the edge right then and there, her breaths coming in ragged gasps.

“Don’t you dare,” Danny said, from behind this time. Laura didn’t know when they switched nor did she care.

“We have much more work to do with you, creampuff,” Carmilla said, nipping at Laura’s lips, kissing them hard, Danny’s hips gently grinding against Laura’s back. And suddenly two sets of hands were sliding lower on Laura, creeping in between her thighs, and she heard two gasps when both Danny and Carmilla felt how wet she was. Laura let out an audible moan, the two girls bending forward to kiss each other over Laura’s neck, Laura’s face at Carmilla’s shoulder, kissing it, as someone’s finger slipped inside her at the same time another began to rub her clit. Laura let out a groan, feeling her stomach clench, her muscles tighten, leaning up to kiss Carmilla. She felt below her the two girls’ hands pleasuring her, touching her, both of them knowing her secrets, making her gasp, moan and grunt but not quite letting her cum.

“Please!” Laura managed to get out.

“Please who?” Carmilla whispered in her ear.

“Danny, Carmilla, please!” Laura said, cat and wolf around her with grins on their faces as their girl came closer and closer.

And suddenly Laura’s world narrowed to the feel of skin on her back and her chest, lips kissing her face, her neck, hair brushing her shoulders on both sides, most of all the fingers at her clit, inside her, rubbing her until she was crashing and bucking and gasping and tensing and releasing until she collapsed between them, Danny and Carmilla supporting her from either side as she broke, gasping.

Carmilla eased her onto her pillow as Danny slipped from underneath her. Laura’s eyes fluttered open, looking up at the two girls above her, blue and brown eyes, wolf and vampire, both with smiles.

“I think she’s done,” Carmilla said.

“I don’t think I am, though,” Danny said, turning to Carmilla. “What do you say, fangs? Lay aside our prejudices for one night?”

“I like the way you think Xena,” Carmilla said as Danny wrapped her arms around Carmilla, pulling her close. “But don’t you think this means anything, Wolf.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, vampire,” Danny said. “Not a thing.” Laura watched as they kissed above her, hands moving to each other’s skin, fingernails tearing at each other, cat and dog clashing in the best way possible. The last thing she remembered was simultaneous shouts, and falling asleep with a warm body on either side of her.


End file.
